


Cherry Blossom Patterned Apron

by Soffya



Series: Sakura Month 2018 [5]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Family, Gen, Sakura Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: 'Ouch !' Sakura heard as she passed Sarada's door. She knocked on the door and opened it. 'Sarada ? You're okay ?' The ten years old girl nodded, but Sakura could see she was hiding something from her.





	Cherry Blossom Patterned Apron

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sakura Month 2018.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

'Ouch!' Sakura heard as she passed Sarada's door. She knocked on the door and opened it.

'Sarada ? You're okay ?'

The ten years old girl nodded, but Sakura could see she was hiding something from her.

'Did you hurt yourself ?'  
'No mama, I'm fine.'

Sakura gave one last look at Sarada before leaving the room. She found her daughter very secretive. What could she do ? Since a few days, after coming back from the academy, Sarada shut herself in her room and only came out for dinner. In the days that followed, Sakura noticed that Sarada had several bandages on her fingers.

'I trained with Shurikens,' Sarada said.

But Sakura knew she was lying. She expressed her concerns to her mother, who reassured her.

'Don't worry about Sarada. Nothing bad happens to her.'  
'You know something.'  
'I promised her to say nothing to you. But soon, you'll know what's going on.'

Talking with her mother put her mind at rest. Nothing serious happened to Sarada and that was all that mattered. Two days later, Sarada handed Sakura a gift.

'Open it,' Sarada said.

Sakura complied and Sarada grinned from ear to ear. Sakura took out a cherry blossom patterned apron.

'I saw that your apron was damaged,' Sarada said. 'I asked grandma to explain to me how to make one. What do you think of it ?

Sarada looked at her worried. For Sakura, it was the most beautiful apron he had ever seen.

'It's perfect.'

Sakura hugged her daughter.

'Mama, you're choking me !'  
'Sorry. But you're the most adorable little girl.'

Sarada smiled and hugged her mother as hard as she could.

_The end___


End file.
